


Birthday Boy

by revengeofskywalker



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Anakin and Kitster, Anakin’s Birthday, Baby Ani, Fluff, Gen, One Shot, Planet Tatooine (Star Wars), Pre-Star Wars: The Phantom Menace, Shmi Skywalker - Freeform, Shmi prepared a cake for Anakin, Star Wars - Freeform, Sweet, Young Anakin Skywalker, anakin skywalker - Freeform, birthday boy - Freeform, birthday celebration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:21:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27505999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/revengeofskywalker/pseuds/revengeofskywalker
Summary: Anakin Skywalker receives a little surprise from his mother, and Kitster helped her a bit.
Kudos: 10





	Birthday Boy

**Author's Note:**

> I’ll check for any possible oversight and correct it asap.
> 
> DISCLAIMER: english is not my first language, so sorry for any possible error. please be kind!

_Tiredness._ He felt so tired after another day of work at Watto’s shop. He met with Kitster outside the shop and they started walking towards Anakin’s quarters, while the binary sun was setting.

“Listen, why don’t you stay with me till dinner is ready? I know your mom wants you to come back early, but.. you know, it’s my birthday.” Anakin gave Kitster a pleading look and his friend seemed to think about it for a moment, before agreeing, “Alright, Ani.” He put an arm around Anakin’s shoulder and squeezed him. 

“Yippie!” Anakin smiled widely and then started running, followed by his best friend. Laughing and laughing, they arrived pretty soon. Anakin closed the door behind them and gave a quick look around. 

“Mom! I’m home, and Kitster is here too!” He said, waiting for her response. “Maybe she went out.” Kitster suggested, hearing no answer from Shmi Skywalker. “No, I don’t think so. She’s probably busy in the kitchen, or she’s sleeping.” Anakin walked towards the little kitchen of their quarters and saw that his mother wasn’t here too. 

“Mom!” Anakin raised his voice, under Kitster’s concern look. “She’s out, trust me.” He tried to calm his friend, but Anakin was growing worried. 

“Ani!” A sigh of relief came from Anakin and he smiled widely when he saw her walking out of his little room. “I’m sorry, honey. I was cleaning 3-PO.” She said while approaching them. “Hello to you too, Kitster.” She smiled at Anakin’s friend, then gave him a strange look. 

She disappeared into the kitchen and Kitster started walking towards Anakin’s room, trying to catch his attention. “Coming? I want to say hello to your droid.” He smiled, pointing at the entrance of the room. “Yeah, let’s go.” Anakin let go of the fact that his mother didn’t asked about his day and disappeared with Kitster inside his little room.

—

“Anakin! Dinner is ready.” They heard Shmi’s call, stopped playing and came back into the  _ living room _ . Anakin stopped himself in his track when he realised that there was a cake on the table, with some candles. “Mom!” He looked a bit embarrassed, while Kitster approached the table and smiled at his friend. “You were aware of everything, weren’t you?” Anakin insinuated. “Maybe.” He laughed, then looked up at Shmi that was smiling at his beautiful son. “Come blow out your candle, Kitster can’t stay longer than that.” She suggested, pointing at the cake she finished preparing while they were playing.

Anakin approached the table, climbed on a chair and took a deep breath. “Make a wish, Ani.” Kitster did the same and watched him.

_I’ll be one of the best star pilot in the galaxy._

Anakin blew out the candles and then sat down. “Happy birthday, love.” Shmi gave him a kiss on the check and Anakin squirmed, feeling a bit uncomfortable. “Mom.” He groaned, it made his mom smile more.

“Happy birthday, Ani. Tomorrow we can meet with the others and play all together, since you’ll work less, right?” Kitster suggested, looking at his friend. “I guess we can do it, if Watto doesn’t change his mind.” He looked at him then at his mother. “Can we give him some cake? For his mother too.” Anakin gave a look at his mother face, Shmi nodded and divided the cake after removing the candles. She gave Kitster his part and did the same with Anakin, she watched them eating it while talking about the upcoming podracer. 

After finishing his slice of cake, Kitster thanked Shmi and hugged Anakin before wishing them a good night, then he left and rushed to his quarters.

“I couldn’t bought you a present, Ani. I’m so sorry.” Shmi watched his son and gave him an apologetic look. Anakin shock his head rapidly, smiling at her. “I like the cake, I wasn’t expecting that! I promise I will take you away from here, so we can live together on another planet. Maybe you can buy a present for me, one day.” He explained, keeping smiling. “You’re so sweet Ani, you always put others ahead of yourself. Always ready to help and give, without pretending to receive something back.” Her eyes got rapidly wet, but she stopped herself from crying. Anakin noticed that tho, but pretended he didn’t. 

He hugged his mother and thanked her again. Anakin was happy, he doesn’t need a present from his mother to be happy. He just needed her by his side, and one day, he promised to himself to free her and take her away. His birthday wish was a part of that plan too.

“I love you, mom.” He hold her tightly and Shmi smiled while hugging his beautiful, sweet and caring child. 

_She would do anything to see Anakin happy._


End file.
